


Rage

by BatKnives



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Monologue, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatKnives/pseuds/BatKnives
Summary: So it's always be rage of which I really never knew what to do with.





	

Rage.

Wickedness isn't for its own sake, despite how much human mind is full of logical gaps and missed links.  
Wickedness always come from something.  
I don't wanna stand still on my childhood, on how much it has been traumatic or not.  
That things about traumatic's childhood and on the impact it can have during adulthood are basically shit otherwise world must be black or white, and it isn't.  
The world show off to me vague and confusing, full of shades of gray.  
A dark and neutral gray that effect everything.  
My mind is too old to elaborate all of this gray' shades.  
My mind is a place where black and white controlled almost everything for too much and where they revealed their shades too late and cock up all.  
I'm too old for this, and even mental's ability, for analise the world with his new **forthcoming** changes.

  


  


Wickedness is something that I've always been dealing to.  
But maybe, call that emotion wickedness is wrong.  
Maybe the right one is rage.  
So it's always be rage of which I really never knew what to do with.

  


Rage come out without realising and when thoughts are direct to else.  
Wanting and getting, finding and founding, receving and receving again.  
Everything you're looking, even the most pure, rage turn it in wickedness and violence.  
Sally Jupiter.  
Peace and Justice.

  


Violence and war.  
At the end, you refuse to change, you leave wickedness come out without a single filter.  
It became a sort of involuntary reflex.  
Anyway in the shared life vision, we all are going to the worst outer circle of Hell, the one we draw to ourselves during our lives.

  


Then roughly, being violent can be considered as a talent.  
You became a hired assassin, they pay you for being violent when the only thing you want is to become closer with your daughter, that doesn't know who her real father is and maybe she will never know. Each shoot and you're further for her.  
Rage take you more and more away, it became a vicious circle.  
More you try to get and more you get far from that glimmer of happines, and agan you fall victim of rage that stop you from getting or if it let you get it, It made you get it in it way.

A fucking vicious circle.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Translating this from italian is something new I needed to try, a little step on things I like, I always wondered of write something in english.  
> So, I'm here and I appreciate critics on my grammatic skills ( I hope the more I try the more I improve :) ).


End file.
